ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixar's Cars 3 (2017 film)
Cars 3 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated sports film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the third installment in the Cars franchise and is being directed by Brian Fee, a storyboard artist on Cars (2006) and Cars 2 (2011). The film is scheduled to be released on June 16, 2017. Plot During one of the finales of the ordinary Piston Cup races, now-veteran racer Lightning McQueen sets out to win his fifth Piston Cup against a number of new rookies. While speeding, he crashes into a wall and become unconscious, missing to the time to change his tires in the pits. Missing the tire change, Lightning spins out of control and suffers a brutal crash, with himself flipping through the air and wrecked in a pile of smoke. This causes McQueen to destroy his racing motor, forcing him to retire due to the fact that the doctor has no racing motor (As the one he used the last one sold in 2005) . He moves into the garage of his former mentor Doc Hudson, before he discovers that the Radiator Springs residents have brought him an idea to arrive at Route 99 with his friend Mater, only for the two friends to get chased by angry mobs. Returning home, race technician Cruz Ramirez comes to train Lightning with some of the rookie's new tricks. To be Continued... Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, a veteran Piston Cup racer * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez, a fictional sports coupe * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, a 2002 996-series Porsche 911 Carrera. * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, a western-voice tow-truck and McQueen's best friend. * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm, a rookie electric car Production On August 17, 2013, Michael Wallis (voice of Sheriff in the films) told radio listeners that Cars 3 would go back to Route 66 and will also include Route 99. At the Disney stockholder meeting on March 18, 2014, Disney CEO Bob Iger announced that Pixar had begun pre-production on Cars 3.On October 2014, Pixar's chief creative officer John Lasseter revealed at the Tokyo International Film Festival that the film will feature a tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old Citroën 2CV. Production began in summer 2014. On October 8, 2015, the film's release date was announced to be June 16, 2017. On November 21, 2016, a teaser trailer was released.Eight days later, on November 29, Disney released two posters of the film, one for the domestic release and one for the international. On January 5, 2017, it was announced that Armie Hammer would play Jackson Storm, and Cristela Alonzo would play Cruz Ramirez.On January 9, 2017, an extended sneak peek was released during the 2017 College Football Playoff National Championship. Release Cars 3 is scheduled for theatrical release on June 16, 2017.